Lyoko, Life, and Love
by LyokoFan409
Summary: We all know Yumi and Ulrich are in love, but do they? What happens when William comes between their perfect moment?


Summary: YxU fluff. what will they do when William gets in the way? Are AxJ going out? Its my first ever FanFic so enjoy!

Yumi

_January 2nd _

_In this diary I will confide all of my secrets, secrets about Lyoko, life, and love. I need someone to talk to and I guess this diary _

_will help. So here I go._

_I've just come back to school from the holiday break. I wanted to keep myself separated from my friends to think over my life. If _

_X.A.N.A. attacked I would be there, but other than that I promised myself I would stay away from all of them._

_This is all I've thought about over the holiday: Why does it always have to be the same way? So close and yet so far from _

_showing him how I feel. I've almost kissed him dozens of times but I always falter, and that's when someone… or something _

_interferes. _

_Lyoko has a way of bringing people together, and yet they don't know it. Take Jeremy and Aelita for example, it's so obvious _

_that they're in love but neither of them knows it._

_I know I love Ulrich but it's just so hard to tell him. Then there's William, I know he has a crush on me. Sissy told me so. William's my friend, and (don't take this the wrong way) he is a good outlet for making Ulrich jealous._

_Did I just say that? Did I just say I LOVE ULRICH? It's taken me so long to admit it. _

_Oops I haven't been paying attention…. Aelita's reading over my shoulder I'll have to go and explain before the whole gang _

_gets here. I'll write later…_

"What do you mean Jeremy and I are in love and we just don't know it?" Aelita inquired

"Well hello to you too Aelita. I mean that you love him, the feelings mutual, and you should just hook up already." I replied in an almost

sarcastic voice, wondering how much Aelita had actually read

"I could say the same to you about Ulrich" Aelita retorted with an almost Odd like manor about her

"I…" but before I got the chance to reply Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were with us. Ulrich had a growth spurt and was at least half and inch

taller than me now. That made me smile.

"Say the same about Yumi and I about what?" Ulrich asked

"Nothing!" I replied suspiciously giving Aelita a glare to make sure she didn't say anything

"What are you writing there?" Odd asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing," I said again closing my brandy new diary "just girl junk you know."

"Oh" Odd said and snatched the diary away from me. My eyes got wide and scared and I blushed bright red, but my savior, my love, my

Ulrich snatched it away from Odd and glared at him

"Oh how naïve, don't you want to know what she says about you in this thing? I bet its something like 'Oh my God I love Ulrich…. I

wonder if he feels the same…'" Odd started quoting almost exactly what I had written. I looked down so no one would see me blush. I

lifted my eyes and saw, to my amazement, that Ulrich was blushing too

"Its Yumi's business what is in this diary and it should stay Yumi's business. So mind your own beeswax Odd!" Ulrich said defending me

"What ever you say lover boy," Odd said slyly "I think we should leave these two alone" Odd said and he walked away

"Um, Jeremy why don't we go and research my virus" Aelita suggested smirking at me

"Sure, why not? Maybe today's the day!" Jeremy said and they left. I looked after them and when they thought no one was looking they

started walking hand in hand. I looked at Ulrich and saw that he was watching them too. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just

looked at him longingly. I stood up and faced him. He looked at me the same way I had been looking at him only moments before and

my heart stopped.

"Hey Yumi, what's up?" I heard from behind me I frowned recognizing that voice. William! I turned around and gave him a smile hoping

that Ulrich couldn't see me. William was closer to me than I had expected and all of a sudden I was in his embrace and he was kissing

me. I was so dumbstruck that for a moment I didn't do anything then I remembered who was watching and I tensed up and pushed

away. My eyes were watering with tears and I turned around, but Ulrich, my Ulrich, wasn't there.

"He just left." William said knowing what I was doing. Without a word to him I ran as fast as I could to Ulrich's dorm. I knew he

wouldn't be there but I wanted to head him off.

Odd was in there room listening to music. I let myself in, kicked Odd out, and sat on Ulrich's bed. I cried into Ulrich's pillow and I

hugged it to me, burying my face in it. Oh my God it smelled like Ulrich. I heard Odd banging on his own door,

"Yumi what's up? What did Ulrich do to you? Why are you crying? You better not get your tears on my stuff!" Odd shouted through the door

"Go away Odd I don't want to talk about it. Ulrich didn't do anything it was William okay? Just leave me alone! Go find Aelita and

Jeremy and hang out with them just don't tell Ulrich I'm here and above all don't let anyone, not even Aelita and Jeremy, know that I'm

here and crying." I yelled through my tears. I just wanted to be alone. I heard Odd's footsteps and then nothing. What was happening to

me?

Ulrich 

I watched for a moment as William kissed Yumi. A million things ran through my head. She had been so close and yet so far. Why hadn't

I just kissed her then and there? I missed my chance at love.

"She must love him if she's letting him kiss her like that. I better go" I mumbled to myself then I turned on my heel and ran. I still had

Yumi's diary in my hand but I didn't care. I didn't want to go to my dorm Odd was probably there, so wiping the tears from my eyes I

ran to the track and ran some more. I ran and ran until the pain seemed to die away. I stopped and took deep breaths. I saw Odd

walking towards the park that we go to when XANA attacks. Worried, I checked my cell to see if Jeremy had been trying to call me but

there were no messages so I guess Odd just wanted to find Jeremy and Aelita. This was a good opportunity to go to my dorm and punch

my pillow until I really felt better. Maybe I could even imagine that the pillow was William.

I walked to the dorms slowly hoping not to run into anybody. To my utter dislike I heard the high-pitched whine of Sissy behind me.

"Ulrich dear, wait up!" Sissy bellowed at me but I just kept walking.

"Go jump in a lake Sissy. I'm not in the mood" I replied

"Oh but Ulrich dear I heard about Yumi. She's a little brat if you ask me., kissing William in front of you like that." At that I whipped

around to face her. She was closer then I thought, just like William and Yumi. I backed away afraid that Sissy would get the urge to just

kiss me like William kissed Yumi.

"How'd you know about that? Are you spying on me again? If you are I swear…" but Sissy just giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I

swung at here with the hand that still had Yumi's diary in it

"Fine if you want to be that way then by all means be that way. I'm sure that charming personality of yours is the reason Yumi and

William are together" She said with a smirk than walked away. I was fuming and my hands were sweaty. Yumi's diary dropped from my

hand and fell open to the first page, the only page that had writing on it. One sentence stood out on the whole entire page. "I LOVE

ULRICH" a gasp escaped my mouth and I felt like such an idiot. I ran to Yumi's and Aelita's dorm (Yumi's parents had finally let her

move into the dorms at Kadic) wondering with every step if she was even there. I banged on her door for 5 minutes.

"Yumi! Open up its Ulrich!" I yelled through the door but no one was in there. I just wanted to go scream so I ran to my dorm knowing

that Odd wasn't there. I tore into the room and found Yumi on my bed crying. I sat down next to her and took her into my arms and

swaying slightly back and forth letting her cry it all out.

Yumi 

I sat there in his arms thanking God he hadn't tried to be sarcastic or retort about the kiss. I love this boy, this wonderful forgiving boy.

For a minute I was tense wondering what would happen next but we just sat there and after awhile I laid my head on his chest and wept

happy tears.

"I love you, I have always loved you, and I will never stop loving you and don't ever forget that" He whispered in my ear. Then he stood

up and I did too. He held me close to him and lifted my head "Now tell me how you feel."

"I love you more than you know and even more than you think." I said not knowing how to say how much I really loved him. He kissed

me delicately then held me even tighter. I felt him kissing the top of my head and I smiled into his chest.

Ulrich 

I could not get enough of her. I kept kissing her wanting her to know that there was no way to describe how I felt in words. She was my

world, my life, and my love. I wished we could stay like that forever. I wanted someone to take a picture so that I could remember this

until the day I died. Unfortunately for me my wish came true. Milly and Tamiya were there video taping the whole thing. I didn't realize it

till Yumi started laughing.

"What's so funny? Did I do something wrong?" I asked terrified

"Well yah, you got followed." She said pointing to the doorway were Tamiya was taping and Milly was saying "Its finally happened!

Kadics two most destined for each other have finally fallen in love, too good to be true you might say but we're here live. Hey would you

guys mind being interviewed?" Her answer was me slamming the door in her face.

Yumi 

I smiled up at him, and threw myself into his arms and kissed him with a roaring passion that had been quelled for so long.

Neither of us knew how long we had been kissing. It could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours neither of us cared. Then all of a

sudden our happiness was interrupted by Odd swinging open the door and standing dumbstruck then throwing up his arms in

exasperation and saying "God everyone's hooking up except for me!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I went to go find Jeremy and Aelita like you suggested and I found them embracing in the factory." Odd exclaimed "Oh yah Jeremy

wanted me to tell you that X.A.N.A. has launched an attack and to get to the factory as soon as you can before we find out what

X.A.N.A. 's brilliant scheme is this time." Odd said almost innocently. Before Odd could say another word Ulrich and I were racing to

the factory hand in hand ready to give the other love birds a piece of our minds… that was, of course, after we saved the world again.


End file.
